Father's Sudden Distraction
by HieiSprinceBato
Summary: BardockKing Vajita: King Vajita's main focus in life was always his son, but now the young saiyan prince is feeling left out as his father's relationship with his fighting companion excels!


Father's Sudden Distraction 

By, HieiSprinceBato

Disclaimer: these characters are not mine they belong to the artist and maker/producers of Dragon Ball Z

Chapter1

Young Vajita walked into his bedroom and lied on his grand master bed. As he lay there all he could think of was his father and how much he missed him. The king has been away for about five months now and hasn't sent any messages to the young prince of his whereabouts or what he has been doing for the past almost half year. It was exceptionally odd that his father would go on this long without the "inspiration of his son" as he liked to call it, seeing as King Vajita always called or wrote or at the very least sent a messenger to speak to his son for him. He never left him hanging the way he was. The prince had never been so confused in his life.

Was his father neglecting him? Was he intentionally ignoring his very existence…the young boy thought to himself? He couldn't fathom the fact that his father didn't wan to talk to him. Vajita always wanted to talk to him. The boy was so lonely and sad without his father. He couldn't bare it any longer. This was the last straw. He couldn't and wouldn't stand for much more of this. The boy prince marched out of his room and stormed his way down to the traveling headquarters. He had a bone to pick with the traveling agency worker who had refused to tell him his father's whereabouts just two weeks earlier.

When Vajita finally approached the large corridor leading to the room with the rude man inside, he began planning his attack. After all he was the prince of this planet and should never be under minded by anyone let alone a lowly traveling agent who wasn't fit to lick the perfect marble floor that he walked on. Vajita was not much of a talkative young man, but he was never one to pass up a moment to be in charge. After all that was the way he had been brought up, wealthy and in charge and now it seemed to have become some what of an addiction to him. He loved the feeling of being a great ruler. He loved everything about it and always wanted to prove to people that, yes he is the prince the second in command.

At the very young ripe age of about seven he was the most powerful person on Vajita with the exception to his father, and was not to be taken lightly. He never once had been disobeyed and would not tolerate it if it ever were to happen. Sometimes he would have to question if he wanted some one to disobey him. But hen why would he? What would be the purpose, if any? He is always warning and threatening the saiyans about what would happen to them if they ever did. But maybe he wanted to just once meet that one person that would dare challenge him. That on saiyan that wouldn't be afraid to have his won opinion about himself and what was going on around him without worrying about what the young prince would do to him.

Standing at just a little more than four feet tall he was one of the most intimidating creatures that most of the saiyans had ever encountered and became even more frightening when bothered. Although he was a very slight boy he was without a doubt one of the most attractive saiyans. He was like a miniature version of his father and was very proud of it. With his tall raven locks that stood perfectly on top of his head in a pointy sort of way and beautiful cold onyx eyes he ruled the world and did not let anyone forget it.

The small boy barged into the room and opened his mouth to begin speaking, but stopped and just stared mouth agape at the empty chair. Where was that godforsaken man…the saiyan prince asked himself? He stood there for a few moments waiting to see if maybe the man had stepped away from his desk for a few minutes. He looked around the room searching for someone, but there wasn't a soul in the room other than himself. The room was quite empty not only due to the absence of people, but there wasn't much furniture in the plane room either.

The walls were a very dull and old looking whitish color, although he was sure that they were probably a whole lot whiter when they were first painted and he knew that it had been a long while since then. Vajita observed the immaculate room real closely. There was nothing on the floors or desks. There wasn't even anything on any of the walls except for a lonely poster of his father, King Vajita. He waited there for just a few more moments to see if anyone would show up, but there was no one so he moved on, after all he was the prince and did not think it appropriate for him to be kept waiting.

The youngster walked down the hall to the next room to see what was going on, but when he entered the room there was no one there. A wave of confusion washed over him in an instant. He didn't understand where the workers could have possibly went it's not like they even go out for lunch at all because there is an order taker that comes around takes everyone's order and then gets all of the food, so that they don't have to waste precious work time on a pointless lunch break. The royal boy went on down the hall looking for some form of life in the traveling portion of the palace, so that he could finally find someone who could tell him what the hell had happened to his father and why he had not heard from him in so long.

He began running down the corridor franticly looking for someone with some sort of an explanation. The further he ran the more convinced he became that his father had abandoned him and was never coming back home to Vajita. Finally he ran into a room full of people. Swinging the door open abruptly, he stumbled to a fall. Every person in the room stared down at the boy prince who had just fallen to the floor, but remarkably no one had approached him to help him up.

The young adults in the room were all familiar faces, Mareck, a 16year old assistant for his father in the training rooms, Talan, the youngest platoon leader on Vajita at the age of 17, Radore, a 19 year old construction worker, and Darock, a 15 year old teacher's assistant at the best law college on Vajita. He knew all of the boys through his father, but instead of the usual fear and/or respectful look that he normally received from them they were laughing at him and mocking him. He didn't know what was going on. He was so embarrassed and afraid that he didn't even reprimand any of then for their mockery; all he had the stomach to do was run from the scene back to his bedroom.

Where was his father, why were those boys in the traveling hall disrespecting him so, and why hadn't he had the audacity to punish them for it, that would have usually been his very first reaction. What was coming over him…the young boy asked himself? He suddenly did not feel like himself at all. The young saiyan prince ran back down the hall in search of some escape from the world. As he ran through the palace he was yelled after by friends and aquaintances of his father, but he stopped for no one. He was so afraid and confused. He wasn't sure if his father was ever going to come back. He had no clue why anything that had been going on was happening, but when he got back to his room he knew that he was alone and no one would be there to comfort him ever again. Now he was sure of his lonesome in the future without friends or family and all he could think of to do was crush his face into his pillows hard and cry himself to sleep where he could forget everything that was around him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was love and he knew it since the first mission that they had gone on together. That first mission when he watched him running and jumping and striking at his opponent with such fury. He would just stare at him as he moved with such elegance and beauty. He hadn't expected the king to actually fight. Don't get him wrong he knew that Vajita wasn't in the least bit dependent, but he also didn't think that him, being the king and all would fight and rule. A lot of rulers just ruled and let their warriors fight for them, but not Vajita. He did both and very well. He was the most amazing man that he had ever met in his entire life. He was about 5'7" and weighed more than any could imagine, but saiyans did not weigh themselves. Weight never mattered just the way that they looked. You could say that how fit they looked and felt replaced the necessity of their weight. Plus it would be highly purposeless because their weight wouldn't change much about their fighting skills. The only time that most saiyans were weighed was when they were sick to see if they were loosing weight or not, in order to better determine what they had come down with. But the king, weighed or not was a very muscular and large man. He was built so perfectly each muscle more beautiful than the one before it. When looking at him you would think that you were staring at a wonderful sculpture, every detail flawlessly chiseled out. He had the most beautiful body that was truly fit for only a king. He was the most magnificent looking being that his fighting companion had ever seen.

The king's loyal fighting companionlooked over at the king reminiscing in his own mind about the first time that he had ever seen his brave ruler in battle, it was back when Vajita was still but a prince. He was about ten then and a very lively sort, energetic to say the very least. He could remember it as if it were yesterday. Vajita was still a little naïve. He used to be chipper and loudly entertaining, but that was all before being forced into the position of king at the tender age of twelve due to the death of his beloved father, he would never be the same spirited innocent young man that he was before the incident.

He vowed that he would never do that to his child, so the very day that Prince Vajita was born he promised the blessed royal infant that he would never leave him, no matter what he had to go through he would make sure that he always came back to his boy child. He had kept his promise thus far, for all of Vajita's life and intended to live up to it even passed the day of Vajita's fourteenth birthday when he was officially at marrying age. He didn't care how old he was he always be there for his one and only child.

Bardock admired that he was so attached to his son especially because he too was now expecting a child with a powerful and beautiful young woman from his sector. The baby was due in a week and he was so excited to finally have his own son that he could love and care for in all of the ways that Vajita was cared for by the king. There wasn't one thing that Bardock could think of that he had ever wanted more than a son ever since the day that Vajita began to speak of the young prince. They had never actually met in person ye, but both prince Vajita and Bardock had heard more than enough to know each other as much as the king knew them both, as if they had grown and lived together for their whole lives. Bardock was as eager to meat Vajita Jr. as he was to meat Bardock. After all he was all his father talked about and he was curious to meat this incredibly interesting man.

The king was asleep in the impressively large bed in their hotel room on the planet of Gemini. Bardock gazed down at the sleeping man as he thought about all of the times that they had been away on missions together, but this was by far his favorite trip with King Vajita. It was today that they would finally return to Vajita after the long five and a half months that they had been away. He thought about the prince and how worried he must be. After all his father had been away for so long and he didn't even bother to tell him where they went. Bardock thought that that was both strange and very unfair to the young boy at home who must be feeling like everything is deteriorating around him.

The raven haired beauty began to stir within the sheets. He tossed and turned slowly in the bed, the sheets softly flowing over his perfectly muscled body. He was the embodiment of godliness. There was no other that even compared other then the prince, but he was a mere child nothing to compare to the sheer beauty of his father. Although he was down right gorgeous he was very reserved about it. As he stirred in the substantial hotel sweet bed he looked like an angel caressing the clouds with his heavenly hands. Bardock walked over to the open door to the sweet and looked out for room service.

When he spotted the young blue eyed girl with the tray of food that he had ordered for the king's breakfast he quietly hissed at her with on short "psst." She rushed over to the entrance to the room with the tray of food and gently handed it over to the tall wild haired groggy man who had quite evidently just woken. The king's caring companion slowly leaned into the young woman's personal space, "would you do me a favor please?" he said softly strait into her ear.

"Yes, of course. What would you like sir?" she asked slightly intimidated. The only factor keeping her from being completely petrified was the kindness in his slightly raspy sweet voice. She looked up at him studying his features. They were very strong and masculine. He had tall crazy black hair and big black eyes that were both stern and approachable at the same time. He had a long attractive face and a lengthy muscular neck that led to his broad shoulders and extensive arms which were covered with beautifully chiseled out muscles. He had the most perfect chest that she'd ever seen and his abdominal area was the die for with the most beautiful tanned what looked like more than an eight pack. She never had even imagined a man this stunning.

He was wearing a simple white hotel towel and she could see almost every part of his body. The small towel left only his most private body part to her imagination which was running particularly at the moment. She looked down at his long largely toned legs in amazement and could only hear his voice asking her if she was okay through her daze.

She snapped her gaze to meet with his and quickly said, "Um…yes, yeah I'm fine just thinking about…" she stopped, looking sown at his tummy again, "…it's not important go on!" she squeaked looking back up into his eyes quickly and smiling. He looked at her, a haze of perplexity built in the dark pools of his eyes, and she quickly turned away in embarrassment so that he wouldn't see her blush. This happened to her all of the time and her boss said that if one more male customer complained about her being unprofessional then he would fire her.

He promptly sensed her embarrassment and lifted her head up to face him. "It's okay I'm not going to say anything bad about you and if it's worth anything, I think you're being very professional" he reassured her. She looked at him with a hint of confusion, "they warned me about you before I checked in." he said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you and I'm really sorry." She said humiliated.

"No problem, but listen my friend is still asleep and he has a lot to deal with when we return home. As you know we've been here for quite a long time and id like it very much if you could tell the staff that further room service and/or cleaning will no be necessary until after we have checked out of the room." He explained to the small woman.

"Oh, okay no problem. Will do!" she said with a smile and walked off in a hurry carrying the hefty tip that Bardock had slipped into the front pocket of her apron just before she left.

He walked back into the room and quietly placed the tray on the table next to the bed. Then he sat in the chair that he had placed at the foot of the bed in order for him to watch over his beloved king comfortably while he slept. He couldn't take his eyes off of him for two very important reasons. One he felt that it was his unconditional obligation to watch over him every waking moment while he was in the least bit susceptible to harm and two he loved this man and didn't want to leave his side for anything. All he could do was gawk at the breathtaking man as he slept.

While he was gazing down at Vajita he observed that he must be almost ready to awaken, for he was moving about far too much to be in any sort of a deep sleep. But he was so beautiful, as he moved about in the massive bed. The soft white cotton sheet of the bed flowed ever so wonderfully over each and every muscle on the king's glorious build as he rolled around in their bed.

Every movement that the saiyan king made seemed strangely erotic to his companion. Bardock couldn't take his eyes off of him as he gripped and slid his fingers over the soft surface of the white sheets that illuminated the bronze color of his skin causing him to glow. Bardock was sort of dreading Vajita's wakening. He wished that he could stay so elegantly unconscious for ever because he didn't want anything to get awkward between them. Last night they had taken their companionship to the next level and now he was worried that the king thought it over and came to his senses in his slumber and now he didn't want to be with him the way he said last night.

King Vajita rolled completely over onto his back and extended his arms out to either side with a big yawn. As he pulled his arms in his eyes shuddered softly to a slow open. Reaching his hand up to his face he wiped all of the sleep residue out from the corners of his eyes and looked and looked around the room. When his gaze met Bardock he shuddered slightly in shame. He looked up at Vajita with his head bowed hiding his face. Vajita looked down at the bed and then back at Bardock offering a sexy smile. Bardock quickly hopped up and hurried over the bed where his luscious ruler and new found lover. The superior king reached out for his lover and grabbed his towel pulling him into the bed next to him.

"Vajita, we have to catch our flight back home in a hour." the taller man said softly into his companion's ear as Vajita sweetly began to have his way with him. The raven haired ruler licked and sucked at his lover's neck. Bardock moaned into his ear and reached down to his own member.

"Some one's a little eager." Vajita said pulling his hand away form himself.

"Just cuddle with me. Like you said we have less than an hour. Wouldn't want to start something that we don't have enough time to finish now would we?" he said in that sexy controlling voice that Bardock loved so much.

"You're right." He agreed and rapped his extensive arms around Vajita's well muscled back nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

"Oh honey, of course I'm right." The king said with an over confident smirk pushing himself deeper into their embrace and falling asleep. The king felt all sorts of emotions for the younger man, but did not really want to act on them on a serious level because he did not want to make Vajita uncomfortable. After all his mother had died when he was a baby and king Vajita did not know how he would react to Bardock. The two had never even meat before although they knew more about each other than anyone other than the king of coarse. There was much to do when they got back, but for now he would put aside all of his other thought for the last few minutes that he had to spend in the arms of his lover before they had to catch their flight back to Vajita to face all of the upcoming problems.

.  
Author's note: Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review, critique all you want it's okay nice or mean I like criticism it makes me better because I learn. So review and i'll add a new chapter, please and thank you.


End file.
